?2018 Urology Symposium: Update on Current Therapies and Treatment Options Impacting Healthcare Delivery for urologic diseases, disorders and conditions affecting African American and other Minority Populations? Representing the Scientific Section on Urology of National Medical Association (NMA), the goal of this program is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities and women in academic Urology and to gear those who are in urology residencies toward a career in academic medicine and research. Recognizing that a successful academic career also requires mentorship and training, this application seeks to build upon our existing William C. Baker, Jr., M.D. Residents and Fellows Forum to include professional development for junior faculty. This program will be done under the auspices of the NMA, which is the oldest and largest organization representing African- American physicians and health professionals. The William C. Baker, Jr., M.D. Residents and Fellows Forum was started over 50 years ago and was named in honor of one of the founders of the NMA Urology Section. Early on the founders of the Urology Section understood the need to provide a platform to encourage and support research activity among URMs during their residency training. Since its inception over 400 urology residents have presented their research at the NMA Annual Meeting. Reflective of the disease states encountered in the practice of urologic medicine, resident research presentations cover a multitude of health disparities topics with a disproportionate effect on minority populations. The current program format will allow for at least 10 residents to present scientific work. In addition to the Residents and Fellows Forum, the provisional program includes a 4-day program highlighting cross-sectional issues related to increasing diversity within the specialty of urology and addressing health disparities through research. Speakers will include representatives from NIH, Library of Medicine, and NIH funded investigators in Urology. Residents will present their original research (nominees having been chosen earlier in the year by the scientific committee). Abstracts are judged on the following characteristics: originality, significance, study design, preparation/content, and audience appropriateness. Abstracts can cover any disease state that is commonly encountered in the urology practice setting and should emphasize the latest developments in understanding, diagnosing, preventing, and treating the many life-threatening diseases that affect minority patients and the general population. The R13 grant covers travel and supports professional development programs for the Residents and Fellows Forum participants while at the meeting. All participants receive speaker training, attend the diversity in Urology workshop, and a seminar focused on grant opportunities and special programs available through the NIH. In an attempt to get more URMs minority students interested in Urology, a pipeline program in the city where the NMA annual meeting is held on a given year will support the attendance of medical students to give them exposure and pique their interest in research and academic medicine.